1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin chassis base that fixes an electric substrate and is provided to an electric apparatus, e.g., a display apparatus such as a thin liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to a resin chassis base that can be mounted to various display panels of different types, each having a different inch size, and specification, and to an electric apparatus and a display apparatus provided with the resin chassis base.
2. Description of Related Art
A resin chassis base having mounted thereon various electric substrates and the like, is provided in an electric apparatus. The resin chassis base is bonded by being screwed to an internal member of the electric apparatus or a cabinet serving as a casing.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-18018 describes that a locking portion is integrally formed on a predetermined position of a resin chassis base, to which a capacitor or the like is mounted, so as to project, and the locking portion is fitted to a mounting hole formed on an internal member, in order to mount the resin chassis base.